


Until Sunday

by Gayqueen420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Murder Mystery, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayqueen420/pseuds/Gayqueen420
Summary: Trigger warning, mention of suicide, cutting, and murderSalem knew her best friend wouldn't kill herself. Even though that's what everyone told her for a week. She wouldn't accept it. Finally, she was told that it was in fact murder. Now with the help of her girlfriend River and her friend Serenity. They have to find out who killed her, before Sunday when she gets buried.





	1. One

Day One  
Monday, October 17th, 2021. 6:45 am  
My name is Salem Crowwood, my best friend’s name is Ivory Grey. She did not kill herself and was murdered. She did not leave me alone. She wouldn't leave me alone. She wasn't depressed. She told me everything. Did I miss something? How could I have missed something? Was I that stupid? She was so happy. She was the child of the Head Master.  
She was so happy.  
I’m not blind.  
This is my morning pep talk. Amazing right? I roll out of bed to get dressed for school. I got to Faye Academy. An amazing school in Maine, or at least on the outside it looks amazing. My girlfriend always tells me I’m not alone, and that Ivory killed herself because she couldn’t handle her breakup with Onyx. But I saw her reaction. I knew her. I know she is just trying to help but it doesn’t. I know she didn’t kill herself. I know she wouldn’t do that. We promised each other. I tell myself this every morning so I don’t just get swept away in the normal now. I know it was murder, and I’m going to find out who killed my best friend.


	2. Two

Two  
Monday, October 17th, 2021. 8:00 am  
Mr. Jones is talking about the memorial service being held this Sunday. I’m sitting in the back next to River and Serenity, half-listening to him talk. I was staring out the window when I jumped because I felt a hand on my leg. I look at her to see my girlfriend River trying to comfort me. I don't need confirmation. I need answers. “I know she didn’t kill herself Riv” I whispered “Then how do you explain the cuts on her wrist?” She reposed a little annoyed with me by now.  
I sighed. It doesn’t make sense. I have this deep feeling like I’m missing something. “Ok, why don’t we go through her stuff after class. See if we can find something to put her mind at ease?” River whispered in my ear. She always knew how much I loved Ivory. I smiled at her. “Thank you” Mr. Jones got cut off mid-sentence by the loudspeaker. “CAN MS SALEM CROWWOOD, MISS SERENITY LI, AND MISS RIVER WHITLOCK PLEASE COME TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE. AGAIN, MISS SALEM CROWWOOD, MISS SERENITY LI, AND MISS RIVER WHITLOCK COME TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE.” I looked at them. We were all friends and hung out together with Ivory but she was my best friend and Serenity was Rivers.


	3. Three

Three  
Monday, October 17th, 2021. 9:00 am  
I go up and hug Headmaster Grey. Unprofessional I know but he’s like a father to me. “Please have a seat, girls. We have something to discuss.” I felt a chill run through my body as I took a seat in front of his desk and River pulled up a chair from the back because there were only two, and Serenity already was sitting not wanting to have anything to do with this. She was the most popular girl in school. The only reason we talked or even hung out was because of River. They have been friends since childhood. I was the outsider with them. So now that I have lost my only real friend other than my girlfriend I am so lonely. River pulled up the chair next to me, which made me feel better. “What’s going on sir?” I said I was scared of more bad news. The last time he said that to me, I found out my best friend was dead.   
“It has come to the police’s attention that Ivory, did not in fact….” His voice broke a little bit. “Kill herself, she was murdered” I couldn’t believe it. I knew it. I shouldn’t be happy but I just knew it. She wouldn’t do that. I let out a sigh of relief. I felt bad for that. Everyone gave me a weird look. I felt my cheek go a little red. “I’m sorry. But I knew she wouldn't do that, I just knew it.” Mr. Grey gave me a little smile. “Well, I thought you 3 should be the first to know considering you guys were her closest friends.” He said with pain in his voice. I guess her killing herself was easier to handle than the thought of murder. “You can go now. The cops will want to talk to you three tomorrow.” He said and with that, we left. “I guess you were right babe.” River said. She sounded kinda-I don’t know, I guess someone who found out there is a murder in our school.   
……….  
I and River were sitting in my room on my bed doing homework in silence. “I’m going to find out who did this Riv. They won't get away with it,” I said angrily. “I know you will. I’ll help with anything I can. Where do we start? I know you love a good mystery.” She chuckled and I started thinking about anyone who could have wanted her dead. She didn't have many enemies that I thought of. “We need to figure out what she did the night she was killed.” that sounded so weird to me. Killed. It sounds gross coming out of my mouth and not just being the ramblings of someone who just lost their best friend.


	4. Four

Four  
Monday, October 17th, 2021. 6:00 pm  
“So where do we start this investigation?” River asked, staring at me. I had been thinking about that all day, where do we start? “Everything I have read said we should go through her phone to see if we can find anything.” I replied. I stood up and grabbed my spare key to Ivorys room. We gave each other a spare key in case we needed each other. Which we did a lot. We were always together. So her being gone I’m always with River. I’ve been dating River for almost 2 years now. I couldn’t explain how I felt when I first saw her beautiful long brown hair and her gorgeous blue eyes. She was sitting in our French class, waiting for the teacher to come in. The only seat left was in the back next to her. So, I walked over and sat down and we started talking. There was an instant connection. We hung out for about 2 weeks before we started dating. It’s been amazing.   
“Alright off to her room.” River said. We walked down the hall, we were 3 doors from each other and River is 2 doors down from that. I used my key to get it. Everything looks exactly the same. Her black bedspread where we spent hours talking about River, and girls and guys we frond hot. She had so many pictures on the walls. Of us, her sisters, and her family. She loved them so much. I could still smell her raspberry perfume. River put her hand on my shoulder. “Are you ok baby?” she asked, stepping into the room looking around. “Yeah, I just haven't been in here in a couple of days….” I fought back tears. “At least everything looks the same, so I will know if anything is out of place.” She smiled ‘That’s good.”   
I walked over to her nightstand and found her phone. I put in the password and went to her messages. “River look at this.’ i showed her the screen. There was a message from an unknown number.


End file.
